Instants de vie
by Nanthana14
Summary: Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séances de drabbles ou en croisant des fan art sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant. Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.
1. Quelques vers de poésie

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Ce premier chapitre est venu en combinant les thème "Vers" proposé par la Nuit du FoF et un drabble que j'avais écris sur "Poésie" qui m'a donné envie d'écrire la scène en entier.**

 **Le tout jeune Legolas rêve de devenir un guerrier et refuse obstinément de laisser Galion lui enseigner la poésie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **INSTANTS DE VIE**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Quelques vers de poésie**_

\- Trop c'est trop ! C'est de l'insolence. Je n'ai jamais vu un jeune elfe se comporter de la sorte. Peut-être devriez-vous lui rappeler les droits et les devoirs d'un prince ? Sans vouloir vous offenser mon seigneur.

Thranduil soupira, observant Galion qui faisait les cent pas devant lui rouge de colère comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis… Le roi fouilla quelques secondes dans sa mémoire… Depuis jamais en fait, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

\- Vous êtes en train de vous rendre malade pour rien mon ami.

\- Pour rien ? Si votre fils n'est pas capable de se tenir correctement dans mes cours, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de lui.

Thranduil se redressa en soupirant, déposant le verre de vin qu'il tenait sur le bras de son trône avant de se lever et de descendre les quelques marches dans sa direction. Galion effectua une marche arrière de repli qui amusa son ami, toujours un peu étonné lui-même par les réactions que pouvaient entraîner certains de ses gestes. Il esquissa donc un léger sourire.

\- Vous êtes en train de dramatiser. Il n'a que 33 ans _(approximativement 11 ans d'apparence pour un enfant humain)_ , ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Il est insupportable. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire apprendre deux vers de poésie.

\- Ce n'est pas un amateur de vers ?

\- Il se braque. Il ne veut qu'apprendre l'art du combat.

Thranduil frémit doucement.

\- Où est-il là ?

\- A l'entraînement, j'ai dû finir par céder.

Le roi des elfes sylvains hocha la tête et posa une main sur le bras de son ami tout en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant.

\- Je lui parlerais. Tout ira mieux demain.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une seule discussion puisse arranger les choses.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Thranduil en souriant.

Galion comprit qu'il était temps de prendre congé et il s'éclipsa poliment avec une révérence, sans noter, le regard triste de son roi.

OoooO

Il faisait nuit, l'entraînement comme le repas était fini depuis longtemps. Legolas avait fait une apparition si furtive au cours de ce dernier que Thranduil n'avait pas trouvé le moment approprié pour lui parler, mais au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il préférait venir le voir dans sa chambre.

Le roi salua un garde qu'il croisa et ses doigts serrèrent plus fort la couverture du livre qu'il tenait à la main. Un joli livre aux feuilles de parchemins dorées à l'or fin et à la couverture en argent ciselé. Il avait tant eu de mal à le prendre sans sa bibliothèque. Il avait fallu qu'il se motive, qu'il se dise que c'était pour le bien de son enfant.

Thranduil arriva devant la porte de Legolas. Il tapa doucement, mais en obtenant pas de réponses, décida de pénétrer à l'intérieur. D'un pas léger, il descendit les trois marches pour pénétrer dans la pièce et remarqua son fils, assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre lui dans une attitude qui montrait immédiatement ses sentiments, il était fâché !

\- Tout va bien ?

L'absence de réponse et l'air encore plus renfrogné de son jeune elfing, fit comprendre au Roi que la réponse était non. Il laissa échapper un soupir, par Eru qu'il était difficile d'élever seul cet enfant ! Il ne savait jamais comment le prendre ! Peut-être qu'il aurait dû boire quelques verres de plus pour se donner du courage ? Thranduil chassa rapidement cette idée. Il avait vu la chute des grandes cités, combattu les Grands Serpents du Nord, affronté des légions d'Orcs sanguinaires, alors il arriverait bien à se faire entendre d'un jeune elfing récalcitrant.

Le roi se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils qui tourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder.

\- Legolas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien ! Lança le petit elfe sur un ton agacé.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Parle-moi.

\- C'est Galion ! Lâcha ce dernier avec un profond agacement.

\- Ah, cela vous fais au moins un point commun. Dis-moi.

\- Il veut toujours que j'apprenne de la poésie, mais je n'en veux pas de ses vers ! Je veux travailler sur des traités militaires, des textes qui me serviront pour combattre les Orcs !

Thranduil frémit devant la froide détermination de son tout jeune garçon.

\- Legolas. La guerre ne s'apprend malheureusement pas dans les livres, crois-moi, je ne le sais que trop bien.

\- Mais la poésie c'est inutile ! Jamais je ne réciterai de poèmes !

\- La poésie est la musique des mots. C'est très joli et ça détend.

\- Je trouve ça ridicule.

\- Legolas ! Le réprimanda un peu son père.

Aussitôt, le jeune elfing se tendit comme s'il avait peur de recevoir une gifle et le cœur de Thranduil se brisa. Est-ce qu'il lui donnait réellement l'impression d'être un père capable d'une telle horreur ? Il avança donc doucement la main, la posant sur son crâne avec douceur.

\- Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles. La poésie peut toucher notre âme.

\- Je ne vois pas comment !

Thranduil frissonna et maîtrisant mal les tremblements de ses doigts, il tendit le petit livre à la couverture d'argent à son fils. Legolas le regarda avec un air intrigué tout en le prenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des poèmes.

Legolas déplia ses jambes et décida de parcourir rapidement les pages du livre que venait de lui donner son père.

\- Ecris à la main ?

\- Ecris par ta mère, murmura Thranduil ému.

Sa voix tremblait et les larmes avaient failli jaillir. Legolas, tout jeune qu'il était compris la peine de son père. Il parcourut quelques lignes du livre. L'écriture fine et bouclée, les mots ressemblant à un chant… Des mots pour son époux, pour son enfant à naître…. Legolas se mit à trembler et, comme son père, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… C'était ça la poésie… des sentiments… Des sentiments, qui n'avaient rien d'inutile.

Le jeune elfing posa le livre à côté de lui et, tout à son émotion, il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- _Ada (papa)_!

Thranduil le réceptionna et le serra doucement contre lui.

\- _Ion nìn (mon fils)._

\- _Goheno nin ada (pardonne-moi papa)_ , je ne savais pas… Ces vers-là sont beaux. Je voudrais les lire et les apprendre.

\- C'est pour cela que je te l'ai apporté ma petite-feuille.

\- Mais je ne veux pas les lire seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils font mal !

\- Non, tu verras. Nous allons les lire ensemble tous les deux et tu verras, cela ne te fera pas mal.

\- Mais c'est _nana (maman)_ …

\- Je sais… J'aurais dû te les donner avant. Tu sais, ma petite feuille, combattre est une chose horrible. Toutes mes nuits, je prie Eru pour que ça ne t'arrive jamais, mais je sais que mes prières sont vaines. L'Ombre avance… Tu te retrouveras bien assez tôt en face d'elle. Prends le temps pour autre chose. Il y a tellement de choses magnifiques à découvrir… La guerre et la mort n'en font pas partie.

\- Je crois que je comprends, ada, dit le jeune elfe en se blottissant plus contre son père.

Thranduil sourit et prit le petit livre avant de se caler contre le mur en tenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux que nous en lisions quelques uns ?

\- Oui… Je voudrais les apprendre.

Le roi sourit une nouvelle fois et déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur le front de son petit elfing.

\- Très bien… Alors commençons…

Legolas se blottit plus fort contre son père, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et se laisser bercer par les vers que lui lisait son père d'une voix qui tentait de rester stable… Jamais il n'avait l'impression de s'être autant trompé, la poésie n'était en rien inutile… Bien au contraire !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Première histoire pour ce nouveau recueil, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt ! N'oubliez pas la review ;)**


	2. Une poignée de mots

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën et Gohenlass sont des créations qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Ce deuxième chapitre vient d'un thème proposé par Emiliekalin pour un challenge du Collectif NoName qui n'a pas été retenu : "Votre personnage écrit une lettre à sa maman"..**

 **Seul dans sa chambre, comme trop souvent, Legolas se laisse aller à ses émotions.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **INSTANTS DE VIE**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Une poignée de mot**_

Legolas entra dans sa chambre en claquant presque un peu trop fort la porte. Le jeune elfe était à la fois en colère, fatigué et frustré. Le prince de Vertbois allait avoir 48 ans, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un enfant humain de 15 ou 16 ans. Son corps se formait doucement pour devenir celui d'un elfe adulte et sa fine musculature se développait. Il était déjà très habile à l'arc, mais il trouvait qu'il avait des lacunes pour le reste, trop de lacunes.

L'entraînement ne se passait pas très bien en ce moment parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et il avait la tête ailleurs en partie parce que l'entraînement ne se passait pas bien. Le cercle vicieux était plutôt efficace ! La dispute avec son père n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

C'était cela le problème en fait. Comme un peu trop souvent en ce moment, père et fils avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de finir quasiment toutes leurs discussions par des cris et cela usait le jeune prince qui avait envie de tout en ce moment, sauf de ça.

Il se sentait déjà bien assez mal, tout comme son père d'ailleurs, car les deux elfes avaient la même raison de souffrir : un parce qu'il se souvenait, l'autre parce qu'il aurait voulu en parler, mais aucun des deux ne s'écoutaient.

Pourtant, comme Legolas aurait voulu en parler ! Comme il aurait voulu que son père sorte de sa chambre pour enfin lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Gundabad, pour qu'enfin il sache, comment et pourquoi il n'avait plus sa mère. Un enfant qui aurait tant aimé en parler… Le problème, c'était que Thranduil refusait obstinément d'aborder le sujet et, dès que la date de cette commémoration tragique approchait, il se retirait habilement dans ses appartements, fermant même sa porte à son fils, le rejetant et l'empêchant de partager ce deuil qui lui faisait si mal.

En laissant échapper un soupir presque de désespoir, Legolas se laissa tomber lourdement assis sur son lit, sursautant lorsque ses doigts heurtèrent un objet dur. Il écarta les draps mis en boule et frémit à la vision de la couverture d'argent ciselé du petit livre qu'il découvrit. Un livre qu'il aimait, qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout parce qu'il avait été écrit des mains de sa mère. Cette mère dont la douceur lui manquait étrangement. Lui qui ne l'avait connu que quelques mois, il avait cette étrange sensation de manque sans l'avoir réellement connue. C'était bien pour ça que ce livre était si important. Depuis que son père le lui avait donné, il ne le quittait pas, relisant sans cesses les poèmes pour se faire une idée de qui elle était, imaginant sa chevelure et son sourire. De ça aussi, il aurait voulu que son père lui en parle, mais il refusait aussi. Il y avait bien la statue de cette belle pleureuse à l'entrée de la route principale menant au palais, cette femme au regard triste et angélique qui veillait et bénissait ceux qui entraient, mais surtout ceux qui sortaient du royaume sylvain, qui sortaient pour aller combattre. Thranduil ne voulait rien dire, Gallion détournait la tête, mais Legolas savait. Il savait que c'était elle, même si personne ne voulait lui dire.

Comme tout cela lui faisait mal. Elle lui manquait. Il aurait eu tant de choses à lui dire. Une larme roula sur sa joue et frappa la couverture d'argent ciselé, oui… Il aurait eu tant de choses à lui dire. Elle qui en avait tant de belles à écrire et qui n'avait pu les vivre à ses côtés, ne lui laissant que ce petit livre qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Les dernières pages étaient blanches, vides. Combien de poèmes merveilleux, elle aurait pu encore rédiger si la mort ne l'avait pas enlevée. Legolas caressa doucement les pages vierges du livre, se disant qu'elle avait pu faire ce même geste et il trembla sous le coup de ses émotions. Lui aussi aurait eu des choses à lui dire. Un frisson plus violent le parcourut pendant qu'il redressa la tête en direction de son bureau. En chancelant, il se leva pour le rejoindre en empoigna une plume. Sa main hésita quelques secondes, puis, d'un geste qui se voulait sûr, il traça quatre lettres d'un seul jet.

\- _Nana **[1]** …J'aurais aimé n'avoir jamais à écrire ce mot, j'aurais aimé te le dire, au moins une fois, mais te le dire. C'est si difficile de se dire que la vie ne m'a pas laissé le droit de le prononcer devant toi, que la vie ne m'a pas laissé connaître tes bras et la douceur de tes gestes. Je voudrais tellement te connaître nana, je voudrais savoir si j'ai vraiment tes yeux et si ces dagues qu'ada **[2]** m'a offertes sont bien les tiennes… Je voudrais que tu me le dises, mais je n'en doute pas tu sais. Je le vois dans tes mots, dans ces pages… Tu étais douce, attentionnée, mais aussi combative et déterminée. Tu devais être une guerrière tout aussi magnifique que l'est ada. Vos ennemis devaient vous craindre. Enfin, je l'imagine, mais je ne pourrais jamais en être sûr. Ada ne veut pas me parler de toi. Ta mort restera une plaie ouverte en plein cœur et il sait que la seule mention de ton nom peut le terrasser. Alors, il ne le prononce pas et je sais pourquoi. Il ne veut pas paraître faible, il ne veut pas pleurer. Pourquoi il ne comprend pas que je veux pleurer, moi ? Je veux avoir ce droit nana. Aujourd'hui, en ces jours sombres et maudits, je voudrais te pleurer avec lui. Je voudrais me recueillir sur ta tombe, mais je ne sais même pas où elle est, même ça il ne me le dit pas. Il ne veut pas que je souffre, mais est-ce qu'il ne voit pas que j'ai encore plus mal de le voir muet ? Guide-moi nana… Je voudrais tellement te retrouver avant les cavernes de Mandos. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas là, pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu entendre ces poèmes de ta bouche, pourquoi je n'ai jamais senti la douceur de tes lèvres sur mon front ou une caresse de ta main sur ma joue. J'aurais besoin de toi nana. Quand je regarde les jeunes guerriers qui s'entraînent avec moi, je me sens si seul. Leurs familles sont là pour les encourager, pour les soutenir alors que moi… Adar **[3]** a un royaume à s'occuper, je ne peux le blâmer pour ça, ce sont ses obligations, mais moi je suis seul, pas d'encouragements, pas de soutien, pas de sourire. Seul… Parfois je me demande, si ce n'est pas de là que viennent mes faiblesses. Je suis trop seul… Tout le temps… Tu serais venue nana ? M'encourager au bord du terrain, tu aurais été là ? Je rêve que oui, de ton soutien et de ta force qui me manque tellement. Melin le **[4]** nana…_

La plume lui échappa des mains et le jeune elfe se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il avait tellement mal. La douleur lui coupait le souffle. Il se laissa glisser, s'effondrant à plat sur son bureau pour continuer de pleurer.

Dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, Thranduil ressentit une étrange douleur. Aussitôt, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui en frémissant.

\- _Ion nìn ?_

Inquiet, il se leva et traversa le couloir pour toquer à la porte de son fils. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et le Roi des Elfes Sylvains entra doucement. Il descendit les quelques marches et découvrit son jeune fils effondré sur son bureau. Toujours angoissé, il se rapprocha.

\- Legolas ?

Mais le jeune elfe ne réagit pas. Exprimer ses sentiments et pleurer l'avaient vidé et il s'était endormi. Thranduil fronça les sourcils et toucha son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre avant de tirer ses cheveux un peu en arrière pour dégager son visage. Il remarqua les traces de larmes et le livre de poésie ouvert à la fin, sur ces pages blanches qui ne l'étaient plus. Le Roi les tourna du bout des doigts, parcourant les mots remplis de tristesse de son _elfing_ et le souffle lui manqua pendant que ses larmes le prirent par surprise.

\- Mon tout petit, comment tu peux être aussi triste alors que tu es si jeune. Ma toute petite feuille… Comme je suis un mauvais père…

Thranduil se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis avec délicatesse, il passa une main dans son dos et glissa l'autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever avec précaution.

Trop épuisé, Legolas ne se réveilla pas et son père le porta à son lit, l'allongeant doucement avant de caresser sa joue.

\- Dors mon petit, lui murmura-t-il avec douceur avant de se redresser. Nous parlerons à ton réveil.

Le Roi s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds et il allait s'éclipser lorsque son fils bougea doucement, en proie à un rêve agité. Il frémit et murmura sans se réveiller.

\- Nana…

Thranduil s'immobilisa. Lui qui avait vu sa mère périr devant ses yeux au sac de Doriath, comment pouvait-il nier la douleur de son fils ? Il ne voulait pas ressembler à Oropher, dont il avait souffert de l'indifférence, mais cette envie de protéger son fils à tous prix était en train de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Le Roi revint donc vers le lit, et il reçut une flèche en plein cœur en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de son fils endormi ; même dans ses rêves, il souffrait. Le Roi se laissa tomber sur le lit en tremblant, s'allongeant doucement en face de son enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Legolas frémit et ouvrit les yeux.

\- _Ada_ ?

\- Oui, je suis là mon enfant, je suis là… Ne pleure pas, je suis là.

Legolas ne dit rien, se contentant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son père en se mettant à pleurer. Il avait des questions à lui poser, c'est vrai, mais pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de ses bras.

* * *

[1] Maman.

[2] Papa.

[3] Père.

[4] Je t'aime.


	3. Ne plus se reconnaître

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce 3ème chapitre : Se terrer, ne pas vouloir se montrer, était la seule idée qui lui trottait dans la tête, quitte à tout perdre, à moins que quelqu'un ne le tire de sa torpeur.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Physique"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Ne plus se reconnaître**_

La réaction de Galion avait été une surprise et une prise de conscience brutale, peut-être ce qui lui fallait au final pour se sortir de ses idées sombres qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Ce jour-là comme les précédents et malgré le fait qu'il soit guéri, Thranduil avait décidé de ne pas mettre un pied en dehors de sa chambre. Il était hors de question de croiser les regards remplis de pitié des autres, qui ne verraient en lui maintenant qu'un être affaibli à la prestance perdue entre les griffes d'un monstre.

Le roi était assis sur le sol, le dos calé contre son lit et les jambes ramenées vers lui. Des éclats de miroirs brisés jonchaient le sol et un fin filet de sang séchait sur sa main droite. Thranduil savait qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas le prendre autant à cœur, mais sa vie ne cessait d'être un cauchemar ces derniers temps. Il avait perdu ses proches, ses amis et maintenant, il se perdait lui-même.

Même s'il était guéri, il avait cette désagréable impression de sentir toujours le souffle du dragon sur sa peau. Un tremblement le parcourut et il porta la main à sa joue gauche dont un sortilège arrivait maintenant à masquer la laideur. Lui qui faisait de son physique une arme pour impressionner ses adversaires, qui aurait peur d'un roi mutilé maintenant ?

Ses doigts remontèrent et glissèrent sur sa paupière pendant que la colère s'emparait de lui… Un roi mutilé et à demi-aveugle. De toutes les infirmités, celle-ci était la pire… Ce monstre lui avait pris son œil et cette vision altérée lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être réellement un elfe. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui porterait des marques indélébiles, cette cécité partielle le privait de tout autre chose, de quelque chose qui était naturel pour tout elfe et qui ne le serait plus jamais pour lui.

Thranduil frémit et tendit la main droite pour s'emparer d'un objet posé sur le sol à sa droite. Un objet qu'il prit avec déférence et dont il caressa doucement les courbures ; l'arc de son père. Un arc puissant, magnifique, l'une des seules choses qui avait survécu au désastre de Dagorlad. Un arc qui ne le quittait jamais et qui pourtant ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Les Elfes avaient cette capacité physique impressionnante de pouvoir tirer une flèche avec une précision toute chirurgicale. Une capacité qui faisait leur réputation, leur force, qui effrayait leur adversaire et que Thranduil avait perdue. Perdre son œil venait de l'handicaper à jamais… Il ne serait plus un roi, plus un guerrier, il ne savait même pas comment être un père maintenant…

Dans tout l'Océan de douleur qui l'avait baigné pendant des semaines, il n'avait perçu qu'une seule chose ; les larmes de son petit garçon accroché à son lit… Un enfant qui avait été terrorisé de se retrouver orphelin, mais qui se retrouvait maintenant avec un père qui n'en était plus un. Comment pourrait-il considérer comme un père digne de ce nom un elfe aussi faible que ce qu'il était devenu ? S'il avait été capable de pleurer, une larme lui aurait bien échappé à ce moment-là, mais il y avait toujours cette rage bouillonnante en lui et elle bloquait le reste. Elle l'empêchait même de sortir de cette chambre… Depuis combien de temps était-il terré là ?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Cependant, il perçut la porte s'ouvrir et il était déjà prêt à jeter l'intrus dehors lorsqu'il reçut le fourreau d'une longue et fine épée sur les genoux, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Debout _Aran nìn_ [1]! Cela fait trop longtemps que vous restez terrer ici. Vous avez un royaume et un fils.

\- Les deux n'ont pas besoin d'un elfe affaibli, infirme et inutile.

\- Les deux ont besoin de vos bras !

\- Mon bras ne peut même plus tendre l'arc de mon père…

\- Alors il tranchera leurs têtes ! Debout _Aran nìn._ Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour le petit _elfing_ qui pleure toute la journée parce qu'il pense qu'il a perdu son père.

\- C'est exagéré Galion, je…

\- Vous êtes terré dans cette chambre depuis deux semaines. Le Peuple peut comprendre que vos blessures physiques vous demandent du temps, mais votre fils est si petit… Il est perdu et désorienté. Ne l'abandonnez pas. J'ai tellement eu de mal à l'empêcher de venir vous rejoindre dans les salles de guérison, ne lui faites pas ça. Je comprends que vous souffrez, que cette affrontement, comme ces cicatrices vous pèsent et…

\- Elles me pèsent ! S'exclama Thranduil en se levant d'un bond, les laissant apparaître. Je suis devenu un monstre Galion. Je ne serai plus que ça désormais !

\- Non, mon Roi, répondit ce dernier en fixant l'elfe gris qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête droit dans les yeux. Ces cicatrices ne font pas de vous un monstre. Elles font de vous un survivant. Vous avez sauvé tous ces gens en affrontant cette immonde créature. Ces cicatrices vous donnent mon admiration et mon respect… et je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Comment pouvez-vous respecter quelqu'un qui n'est même plus digne d'être un elfe ?

\- Mon Roi, votre apparence physique est toujours aussi impressionnante, je vous l'assure. Ne sombrez pas… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un arc pour effrayer nos ennemis. Vous êtes tout aussi impressionnant avec cette épée. Gardez votre rang, le danger nous menace de toute part. Revenez. Nous avons besoin de vous !

* * *

[1] Mon Seigneur.


	4. Redevenir père

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce 4 eme chapitre : Se terrer était une chose, mais comprendre qu'on faisait souffrir son fils en était une autre.**

 **Ce texte est la suite directe du précédent.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **INSTANTS DE VIE**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Redevenir père**_

La discussion avec Galion avait eu l'avantage de faire sortir le Roi de sa torpeur. Oh bien sûr, son état d'esprit était toujours le même. Peut importait les mots de son ami, il était et resterai un monstre, un elfe défiguré par les combats qu'on plaindrait quand il tournerait les talons… Mais ça, il pouvait encore décider de l'assumer. Il avait les épaules assez solides et un regard froid pour les faire taire au besoin.

Non, ce qui faisait encore plus de mal c'était d'avoir abandonné le rôle plus important de sa vie, son rôle de père.

Comment ça son petit _elfing_ passait ses journées à pleurer ? Il s'en voulait, car pendant qu'il se morfondait sur lui-même, il avait oublié la douleur que pouvait ressentir un tout jeune elfe d'à peine 21 ans _(à peu prés 7 ans d'apparence en âge humain)_. De manière idiote, il se disait que Galion et les autres elfes prendraient soin de lui, mais il avait oublié qu'il était son père et que son petit garçon avait vu le retour de la troupe. Caché derrière les grandes robes des autres elfes, il avait vu les blessés. Il avait vu son père, mourant et défiguré par le souffle de la bête maudite. Replié sur lui-même, sur sa douleur, Thranduil ne l'avait vu que deux fois depuis qu'il était sorti des Chambres de Guérison. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il l'avait rassuré !

Comme il avait été idiot !

Ce n'était pas de le savoir vivant qui importait, c'était de l'avoir auprès de lui… Qu'il vienne, comme avant, tous les soirs, lui raconter une histoire et le bercer pour s'endormir. C'était de cela qu'il l'avait privé en se punissant lui-même. Il se disait que son fils ne voudrait plus d'un père défiguré, ressemblant à un monstre, mais au final ce n'était pas par son physique, mais par ses actes qu'il avait agi comme un monstre.

Thranduil le comprit en poussant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Une chambre plongée dans le noir et dans laquelle il perçut de petits sanglots étouffés. Galion avait raison. Il pleurait…

Rapidement, il descendit les quelques marches et se rapprocha du lit. La petite forme de son fils était recroquevillée sur un côté en position fœtale et le tout jeune elfe pleurait, la tête profondément enfouie dans un oreiller.

Thranduil trembla doucement et se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés. Avec prudence, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant sursauter. Il avait eu peur ?

\- Mon petit !

Le tout jeune elfe tourna la tête et se mit à trembler en murmurant doucement.

\- Laissez-moi !

\- _Ion nìn **[1]**_ , qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est moi, répondit le Roi terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir laissé apparaître son vrai visage mutilé, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas !

\- Non ! Répondit fermement le tout jeune elfe. Je n'ai plus de papa, il est mort. Les serpents de feu me l'ont enlevé.

\- Legolas… Murmura doucement le Roi en continuant à caresser ses cheveux. Non, j'ai survécu. C'est moi.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme, comme _nana **[2]**_. Vous venez me faire pleurer.

\- _Lass pin nìn **[3]**_ , allons ne dis pas ça.

\- Si mon papa était encore en vie, il ne m'aurait pas abandonné si longtemps.

Ces mots-là furent les mots de trop… Les mots d'un petit garçon profondément blessé par la mort et la guerre à un âge où il ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Thranduil sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et tendit les mains, soulevant le corps de son petit _elfing_ pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je te demande pardon mon tout petit. J'étais blessé, perdu, épuisé, je suis désolé.

Le petit elfe qui s'était laissé faire leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de son père. Sa peau était chaude. Il ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme.

\- _Ada **[4]**_ ?

\- Oui _ion nìn_.

\- _Ada_ !

Cette fois c'était plus un cri qu'une question et le jeune elfe se cramponna à son père, passant ses bras derrière son cou en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Tu n'es pas mort ?

\- Non, mon enfant. Arrête de trembler, je suis là.

\- Mais Galion ne voulait pas que j'aille te voir avec les guérisseurs.

\- Il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que tu me vois comme ça. Mais je suis passé te voir pour te dire que j'allais bien.

\- Oui, mais dans le noir et tu n'as pas voulu me prendre dans tes bras alors…

Le petit elfe se tut pour pleurer pendant qu'il enfoui sa tête plus profondément dans le cou de son père. Un père qui glissa une main derrière sa nuque, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Comment il avait pu agir de la sorte ? Il avait voulu le protéger, ne pas lui montrer ses affreuses cicatrices tant qu'il n'était pas capable de les dissimuler et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était le terroriser et lui faire croire qu'il l'avait perdu.

\- _Goheno nìn lass pin nìn **[5]**_.

\- _Melin le ada **[6]**_ , pleura le petit elfe solidement accroché à son père.

\- _Melin le_ mon tout petit, ne pleure plus, je suis là. Je vais rester auprès de toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, apparemment nous avons tous les deux besoin de nous reposer.

Sans lâcher son fils, Thranduil se laissa tout doucement basculer dans le lit de son enfant. Il s'allongea, le laissant se blottir au creux de ses bras et se tourna sur le côté. Il remonta les couvertures sur eux et noua ses mains autour du petit corps comme pour le protéger. 21 ans, ce petit elfe en larmes n'avait que 21 ans, comment il avait pu agir de la sorte ? Comment il avait pu le laisser avoir aussi mal ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il était seul avec cet enfant, qu'il était son seul repère, son père… Son père qui devait le protéger de l'Ombre et lui offrir son amour. Même s'il souffrait, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir lui. Il était si pâle et épuisé qu'il s'endormit d'ailleurs lourdement en seulement quelques secondes, enfin serein, à l'abri dans ses bras. Thranduil soupira et posa sa tête dans la chevelure blonde de son petit elfe, respirant son odeur et fermant les yeux pour entendre son petit cœur battre sous ses doigts.

Il souffrait, il était défiguré, à peine digne d'être un Roi, mais là, dans ses bras, il tenait une raison d'avancer, la seule raison qui lui restait, la plus importante et il se jura, juste avant de sombrer lui-aussi, que plus jamais il ne ferait passer sa vie avant la sienne.

* * *

[1] Mon fils

[2] Maman.

[3] Ma petite feuille

[4] Papa.

[5] Pardonne-moi ma petite feuille.

[6] Je t'aime papa.


	5. Un dernier moment

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce 5ème chapitre : Depuis plusieurs jours, Thranduil disparaît pendant des heures et Legolas est bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de son père.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Source"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Un dernier moment**_

Legolas était inquiet. Le jeune elfe qui venait d'avoir 50 ans ** _[1]_** , voyait bien que son père tentait de lui cacher qu'il était de plus en plus mélancolique, fatigué et usé. L'ombre ne cessait de grandir. La forêt changeait cruellement, devenant sombre et brutale. Tout cela avait des répercussions. Des répercussions sur le moral du Roi des elfes sylvains qui ne voyait plus que la nuit s'étendre sur l'avenir de son peuple qu'il aimait.

Legolas aurait voulu que son père lui parle de ses inquiétudes. Il savait qu'il était jeune, mais il serait là pour le soutenir comme lui était là pour le soutenir quand il se sentait seul et mal. Tout lui cacher partait d'un bon sentiment. Son père ne voulait pas qu'il porte le même fardeau que lui, mais il ne voyait pas que son fils était tout aussi inquiet de le voir devenir sombre et triste.

En plus, depuis quelques jours, Thranduil avait la mauvaise manie de disparaître pendant plusieurs heures sans que personne, pas même son fils, ne sache où il passait. Pire, Legolas ayant fouillé toute la cité souterraine avec une application mathématique, il savait que son père n'était pas dans les murs de leur palais. Il passait donc des heures, seul, dans une forêt de plus en plus sauvage, mais pour quelle raison ?

Legolas était bien déterminé à le savoir. Alors, même si tout en lui hurlait que ce n'était pas digne d'un fils dévoué, il se glissa dans l'ombre du couloir de la chambre de son père, attendant qu'il en sorte pour le suivre et comprendre pourquoi il était aussi mélancolique.

Le jeune prince ne sut pas combien de temps il resta caché dans le couloir, mais quand son père sortit de sa chambre, il le laissa prendre un peu d'avance avant de lui emboîter le pas, le cœur battant.

Comme il s'en doutait, son père gagna une sortir secrète. Un des ces passages creusés par Oropher et que seul une poignée d'elfe connaissait l'existence. Par le tunnel, Thranduil sortit du palais souterrain et son jeune fils pressa le pas pour ne pas le perdre. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour échouer si prêt du but.

Sauf que lorsqu'il déboucha au dehors, Legolas se figea brutalement. Il s'était attendu à plonger dans la noirceur de Taur-e-Ndaedelos ** _[2]_** , mais il n'en était rien. A cet endroit, la forêt était encore verte, lumineuse, paisible… Le oiseaux chantonnait gaiement et là, au centre la clairière, il découvrit son père, assis sur un banc, les yeux perdu dans les eaux cristalline d'une source dans laquelle il avait plongé une de ses mains. L'eau jouait avec ses doigts et Legolas remarqua immédiatement la grande statue de pierre, recouverte peu à peu de lierre qui semblait veiller sur la source. Un visage féminin, beau et gracieux qui le fit frémir, car il n'avait connu que cette image de pierre, mais il savait qui elle représentait… La tristesse mélancolique de son père était si logique…

\- _Ada_ _ **[3]**_? L'appela doucement son fils en se rapprochant.

Thranduil baissa le bras, cessant de jouer avec l'eau limpide de l source et se tourna vers son fils. Legolas s'était attendu à des reproches ou des remarques sur son ingérence incongrue dans ses affaires, mais sa venue fut accueillie par un sourire qui le rassura.

\- _Ion nìn_ ** _[4]_** … Tu m'as suivi ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé ada. En ce moment, vous disparaissez et…

\- Ne te justifie pas ma petite feuille, approche.

Legolas lui obéit rapidement et se rapprocha de son père, se laissant tomber assis sur l'herbe à ses pieds. Thanduil passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils qui se tendit en réflexe, attendant toujours des reproches qui ne vinrent pas, bien au contraire.

\- Je suis heureux que tu es choisi de me suivre.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le jeune elfe un peu étonné.

\- Oui, regarde cet endroit comme il est magnifique. C'est l'un des derniers ilots de paix et de sérénité dans la forêt, mais il est de plus en plus étouffé par l'ombre et bientôt il disparaîtra lui aussi.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Legolas sans quitter des yeux l'image de pierre qui lui faisait face.

\- Oui, mais nous n'y pouvons rien mon enfant. Le mal gagne en puissance un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir si les endroits comme celui-là disparaissent tous ?

\- Il faut espérer que nous remportions la victoire pour les voir renaître, répondit le Roi en glissant sa main sur la nuque de son fils.

Les deux elfes se turent quelques secondes, puis Legolas brisa le premier le silence en portant de nouveau les yeux sur l'effigie de pierre en face de lui.

\- C'est _nana **[5]**_ ?

Thranduil frémit, lui confirmant sa réponse avant même de la dire.

\- Oui, elle aimait tellement cet endroit. C'était notre petite bulle à nous. L'herbe verte, les oiseaux, cette source limpide où elle aimait se baigner, ici nous avions l'impression que rien ne pourrait nous atteindre.

\- C'est pour ça que perdre cet endroit vous rend triste ?

\- Chaque endroit que nous perdons face à l'Ombre me rends triste mon fils, mais c'est vrai que de se dire que bientôt ce lieu ne sera plus, me déchire le cœur en deux. J'ai tant de souvenir avec elle ici.

Legolas sentit son père trembler doucement et se laissa tomber appuyé contre ses jambes, posant sa tête contre son genou comme pour le rassurer. Thranduil sourit et caressa la tête de son jeune fils.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là mon enfant. Tu devais connaitre ce lieu avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- Mais nous le retrouverons un jour ?

\- Je l'espère, répondit son père avec sincérité. Si nous repoussons l'Ombre, si nous survivions au combat qui nous attend, j'espère que nous le reverrons. Pour le moment, imprègne-toi de sa sérénité. Elle te sera précieuse pendant nos heures les plus sombres.

Legolas frissonna, hocha la tête et tendit la main. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les eaux cristallines de la source et il eut cette étrange impression qu'une main douce et légère caressait la sienne. C'était à la fois déroutant et apaisant, mais il savait. Oui, maintenant il savait pourquoi cet endroit était si important et il allait se battre. Il allait soutenir son père et repousser l'Ombre. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les endroits comme celui-ci ne pouvaient pas disparaître à jamais.

* * *

[1] Environ 15-16 ans pour un humain.

[2] Bois de Grande Peur en sindar.

[3] Papa.

[4] Mon fils.

[5] Maman.


	6. Du bruit dans la bibliothèque

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce 6ème chapitre : Thranduil entends subitement du bruit dans la bibliothèque.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Livre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Du bruit dans la bibliothèque**_

Assis au bureau de sa chambre, une carafe de vin à demi vide à côté de lui, Thranduil somnolait tout en relisant un vieux traité. Une pile de livres se trouvait aussi dans un coin de sa table. Il avait besoin de reprendre des textes anciens pour tenter de vérifier si ses soupçons étaient fondés ou non. Cette ombre qui avançait était menaçante et elle lui rappelait un peu trop ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il devait savoir !

Le souci était qu'il avait un peu abusé sur le vin et que maintenant le sommeil le gagnait. Il secoua la tête et tendit la main pour prendre l'un des livres quand soudain, un bruit tonitruant le fit bondir de sa chaise.

Ce bruit hors du commun venait de la pièce d'à côté. Intrigué par ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa bibliothèque, Thranduil fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la pièce.

En entrant, il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un vrai capharnaüm. Un pan entier de la bibliothèque semblait avoir cédé, rependant son contenu sur le sol. Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Il avait lui-même construit ces étagères. Certes, cela faisait quelques centaines d'années, mais il savait pertinemment que le bois n'était pas vermoulu. Il y avait une autre explication.

Une explication qu'il trouva assez rapidement quand il croisa deux yeux penauds qui n'osaient pas le regarder.

\- Legolas Thranduilion, commença le Roi avec un air sévère tout en croisant les bras. Que fais-tu donc dans cette étagère à la place de mes livres ?

Le petit elfing qui ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 6 ans baissa la tête et murmura sur un ton contrit.

\- Je voulais protéger le palais _ada **[1]**_.

\- Le protéger contre mes livres ? Demanda Thranduil en se baissant pour ramasser quelques ouvrages et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pied de l'étagère où était toujours perché son fils.

\- Non contre les araignées ! Répliqua le petit elfe sur le ton de l'évidence tout en montrant une fine toile au plafond. J'entends les guerriers dirent qu'elles sont mauvaises et qu'elles veulent nous tuer alors, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser s'installer dans le palais, pas vrai _ada_ ?

La remarque de son tout petit _elfing_ brisa le cœur de Thranduil. Lui qui était toujours en train de parler de bataille et de guerre, il avait oublié que parfois, il y avait encore des petites oreilles trop jeunes et innocentes pour entendre de tels propos. Thranduil soupira et prit un air plus doux tout en tendant les mains en direction de son fils pour le récupérer. Legolas se laissa tomber dans ses bras avec soulagement et s'agrippa fermement au cou de son père.

\- Ce ne sont pas des araignées comme celles-là. Celles-ci ne te feront rien _penneth **[2]**_.

\- Vous êtes sûr _ada_ ? Elle est grosse celle sur le mur, répondit sérieusement le petit elfe en montrant le monstre à son père.

\- Non, ne t'en fais. Celles-ci ne font rien aux elfes.

\- Ça veut dire que les autres sont plus grosses ?

\- Oui, bien plus grosses.

\- Mais elles doivent faire peur alors ! Je ne veux plus que tu sortes du palais _ada_ !

Legolas s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et en tremblant à son père. Oui, le petit elfe était clairement terrifié et cela bouleversa Thranduil. Sans le poser au sol, il traversa la pièce et son regard tomba sur un livre tombé au sol lors de l'escalade du petit Legolas. Thranduil se baissa pour le ramasser. Un livre de contes, c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait !

Il sortit de la pièce, tirant la porte et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se laissa tomber assis dessus, mais Legolas refusa de le lâcher. Thranduil passa une main dans la chevelure bonde de son fils.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre, ada.

\- Non, pas ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.

Sans lâcher son petit elfing, Thranduil bascula doucement dans le lit. Legolas se repositionna pour se blottir sur sa poitrine et le roi caressa de nouveau ses cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie que je te raconte une histoire ? Demanda-t-il en brandissant le livre.

\- Oh oui, une avec de grands chevaliers ! S'exclama Legolas dont le regard se mit à briller.

Thranduil sourit et ouvrit le livre. Il tourna quelques pages, laissant son fils se pelotonner comme il le voulait contre lui et commença à lire une histoire de chasse au dragon. Le petit Legolas, totalement passionné se plongea dans l'histoire, oubliant sa chasse aux araignées. A la fin du conte, le petit elfe redressa la tête.

\- Tu peux m'en raconter une autre _ada_ ?

Mais Thranduil ne lui répondit pas. Legolas fronça les sourcils et comprit que son père avait fini par s'endormir. Le petit elfe se redressa, attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur eux deux avant de se coller dans ses bras. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, murmurant avant de s'endormir.

\- Tu peux dormir _ada_ , je te protège et demain je t'aiderai à ranger tes livres.

* * *

[1] Papa.

[2] petit


	7. Un prince boudeur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce chapitre : La mine déconfite de Galion fait comprendre à Thranduil qu'il se passe quelque chose.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Bouder"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Un prince boudeur**_

Thranduil le savait quand Galion entrait dans sa chambre avec cette tête c'est que cela concernait son petit elfing. Le roi des elfes sylvains leva donc les yeux de la missive que lui avait adressée Elrond et posa un regard inquiet et impatient sur son ami.

\- Un souci ?

\- C'est votre fils _âr nín_ _ **[1]**_.

\- Je m'en serai douté, mais n'aurais-je pas laissé ce petit en train de jouer avec les autres enfants sous votre garde ?

\- Si, mais ils se sont disputés et votre fils a regagné sa chambre. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais…

\- Il boude ?

Devant l'air contrit de son échanson et ami, Thranduil comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il soupira et se leva en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Cet enfant a à peine 15 ans **_[2]_** , mais il a déjà un fort caractère.

\- C'est votre fils, lui répliqua Galion.

Thranduil ne put retenir un rire et quitta la pièce se dirigeant vers la chambre de son tout petit elfing. Il tapa contre la porte avant de rentrer, le trouvant assis en tailleur sur son lit, la mine boudeuse.

\- Alors ? On ne répond plus à son père Legolas Vertefeuille ?

Le petit garçon redressa la tête et soupira.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous _ada_ _ **[3]**_ , je ne veux plus voir personne.

\- Diantre ! Cela ne s'est pas bien passé avec tes amis ? Demanda le roi en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son fils.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

\- Comment ça ma petite feuille ? Demanda son père attristé de l'entendre parler comme ça.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son enfant, les repoussant doucement derrière ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme eux ? Demanda le petit elfe en braquant ses yeux bleus en colère dans ceux de son père.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Pourquoi mes cheveux sont blonds ? Les leurs ils ont la couleur des arbres !

\- Tes cheveux ? Eh bien ce sont des elfes sylvains et toi tu es un sinda mon fils. Notre lignée à les cheveux blonds. Les tiens ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de ton grand-père.

\- Mais les autres me trouvent tout de suite ! Je ne peux pas jouer à cache-cache avec eux.

\- Ah c'est donc ça, répondit Thranduil en se baissant pour donner un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Le petit elfe se laissa faire et son père le prit avec douceur dans ses bras. Il le souleva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Tu vas voir, je vais t'aider.

\- Et comment ? Lui demanda le petit elfe, vous allez m'aider à changer la couleur de mes cheveux ?

\- Non, lui répondit avec douceur, mais sur un ton ferme son père. Il ne faut pas avoir honte ou détesté tes cheveux. Ils sont notre héritage, la seule chose qui nous reste de notre ancienne vie. Par contre, tu peux être plus malin que tes amis.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je vais te montrer.

...

Tout en portant toujours son fils, Thranduil descendit dans les jardins protégés, les seuls où avaient le droit de courir et de se dépenser les jeunes elfes de son âge. Il le déposa au pied d'un grand chêne et ramassa des grandes feuilles et des bouts de bois sous le regard intrigué de son fils. Avec application, le Roi se mit à tresser une couronne de feuille et de lierre. Legolas, intrigué, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une couronne.

\- Comme la vôtre ? Demanda le petit elfe en tendant la main en direction de la couronne de son père.

\- Oh ! Bien plus belle et bien plus pratique, lui répondit ce dernier en finissant de la tresser. Tu vas voir.

Doucement, Thranduil la posa sur la tête de son fils et arrangea les feuilles de manière à ce que les feuilles dissimulent bien le haut de son crâne et sa chevelure blonde qui atypique parmi les elfes sylvains.

Tout émerveillé, Legolas se rapprocha de la fontaine pour voir son reflet dans l'eau et afficha une mine réjouie qui chasse toute trace de bouderie. Fou de joie, il se retourna vers son père, toujours assis sur le sol et lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Thranduil le réceptionna avec un air amusé, il était si innocent… Il lui donna une bise sur la joue et l'exhorta à rejoindre ses amis qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Legolas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala, bien trop heureux de montrer son déguisement à ses amis. Thranduil l'observa de loin se remettre à jouer et finit de s'installer au pied du grand chêne. Oh bien sûr, il avait des milliers de choses à faire. L'ombre grandissait, la menace aussi, mais pour une fois il avait juste envie de jouer son rôle de père et observer son petit elfing jouer innocemment lui redonnait le courage de continuer à se battre. C'était ça qu'il voulait protéger… Cette innocence… Le roi ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder, écoutant au loin les rires des elfings.

* * *

[1] Mon Roi.

[2] Equivalent de 5 ans pour un humain.

[3] Papa.


	8. Un soir d'orage

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce chapitre : L'orage gronde sur Vertbois**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Doudou"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Un soir d'orage**_

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel au dessus de Vertbois et la pluie tombait si fort qu'elle résonnait presque autant que le tonnerre qui, a intervalle régulier donnait l'impression de faire trembler les murs de la cité souterraine.

Cela ne semblait pas déranger Thranduil, écroulé dans son lit. Le roi revenait d'une semaine de patrouille et de combat. Les orcs les avaient acculés et les elfes avaient bien failli se faire massacrer. Le bandage autour de son épaule droite montrait que lui-même était passé proche de la catastrophe.

Après toute cette tension et les souffrances ressentis pendant des jours, le roi avait décidé de s'autoriser une nuit entière de repos. Peu lui importait l'orage et sa violence, il était chez lui, en sécurité et il s'était endormi en une fraction de seconde. Il était en sécurité et son corps lui demandait du repos.

Profondément endormi, Thranduil ne vit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni une petite silhouette se glisser à l'intérieur. Du haut de ses 15 ans **_[1]_** , Legolas avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé et puis le petit elfe n'aimait pas les orages. Il avait l'impression que c'était les monstres que son papa combattait qui étaient en train de venir les attaquer. Dans un premier temps, le petit elfe avait serré de toutes ses forces sa peluche en forme de renne, comme celui qui montait son père, espérant qu'elle le protégerait des monstres, mais l'orage avait gagné en intensité. Le petit elfing avait toujours peur, mais il avait décidé de tenter une opération périlleuse.

Doucement, il s'était extrait de son lit tout en serrant fermement son doudou dans ses bras et il était sorti dans le couloir. Sa chambre et celle de son père étaient voisines, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir à parcourir des lieues et des lieues. Il avait donc pressé le pas pour atteindre la porte aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes et il avait été soulagé en poussant la porte.

Son père était là, non pas à sa table en train de travailler comme la plupart du temps, mais dans son lit. C'était parfait. Le petit elfe courut en direction de ce dernier, écartant doucement les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit.

Doudou dans les bras, il se pelotonna dans les bras de Thranduil, observant avec inquiétude la bande autour de son épaule. Il tenta de ne pas penser à des choses horribles et plaqua sa tête contre le torse finement musclé de son père avant de fermer les yeux.

Bien que son sommeil fut profond, Thranduil sentit que quelque chose était différent. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et fut surpris de trouver son fils serrant fermement sa peluche blottit aux creux de ses bras. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il venait faire là, mais à ce moment précis, le tonnerre gronda avec une violence inouïe. Le roi comprit qu'un orage aussi violent puisse terrorisé un tout jeune elfe… un petit elfing qui avait traversé le couloir sombre pour venir se blottir dans ses bras.

Thranduil savait qu'il aurait dû le ramener dans sa chambre et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir peur, mais avec ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Après tout, c'état bien lui, sa présence et l'amour qu'il lui portait, qui lui avait donné la force de combattre et de rentrer en vie.

D'un geste doux et affectueux, Thranduil caressa doucement la joue de son fils, puis, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui murmurant avec tendresse.

\- Dors tranquille mon tout petit, ton père sera toujours là pour te protéger

* * *

[1] A peu prés 5 ans pour un humain


	9. Ressentir le manque

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce chapitre : Comme le dit une citation "un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Maman"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Ressentir le manque**_

Thranduil était assis à son bureau. Agacé par le dernières nouvelles, il n'avait ni le cœur à lire, ni même à se lever, Les orcs semblaient se rassembler et bientôt, il serait difficile pour les sylvains de contenir ce flot ininterrompu d'assaillants qui tentaient de pénétrer de plus en plus dans l'enclave elfique.

Le Roi préoccupé était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sans que l'on frappe. Courroucé par cette attitude, il s'apprêtait déjà à houspiller le contrevenant quand un petit elfe d'une douzaine d'année **_[1]_ **se précipita en pleurs vers lui.

Thranduil pâlit et tendit les bras pour prendre son tout jeune _elfing_ sur les genoux. Toute sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient évanouies devant les larmes de son petit garçon, ne lui laissant que ces inquiétudes de père.

\- Que se passe-t-il _íon nìn_ **_[2]_**?

\- Ce sont les autres…

\- Les autres ? Tu n'étais pas en train de lire avec Galion ?

\- Oui, mais le texte parlait de famille et moi je ne suis pas comme les autres.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce que tu es le fils du Roi ?

\- Non… parce que je n'ai pas de maman, hoqueta douloureusement le petit elfe dont les mots transpercèrent comme un coup de poignard le cœur de son père.

Thranduil ferma les yeux et le serra doucement contre lui, tentant de se contrôler lui-même… Pas de maman… Ces mots étaient durs et terribles. Tout Roi qu'il était, se devant d'être fort et inébranlable pour le bien de son peuple, Thranduil n'avait pu surmonter cette perte lui-même. Idelwën avait été un rayon de soleil, celle qui l'avait ramené à la vie après le désastre de Dagorlad. Dés qu'il se reposait, il revoyait son corps en sang et sans vie… abandonné par tous… abandonné par ces Nains qui n'avaient pas voulu lui venir en aide, mais avait gardé son paiement. Thranduil aurait dû le savoir, les actes désespérés étaient voués à l'échec et s'en était un de se tourner vers les Nains pour demander de l'aide… Ces viles créatures qui lui avaient pris sa mère et ne l'avait pas aidé à sauver celle de son fils, sa douce épouse… la moitié de son âme…

\- Je sais mon petit, répondit Thranduil dans un sanglot. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là, elle me manque chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Les mamans des autres, elles viennent les chercher à la fin du cours de Galion…Elles sont douces et souriantes moi c'est Feren qui me ramène et il ne sourit jamais…

Thranduil ferma les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer réellement. Comment un si petit garçon pouvait être aussi triste ? C'était de sa faute bien évidement. Il était en train de faire comme Oropher, en train de faire passer son rôle de Roi avant celui de père… Legolas était encore si petit… Il avait besoin de tendresse, d'affection, de plus de temps qu'une demi-heure au moment de se coucher. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul parent, il ne devait pas se sentir moins aimé pour ça.

Doucement, Thranduil passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et se leva en le tenant dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite feuille. Je suis désolé Je te promets que je vais passer plus de temps avec toi. Ça te dirait de dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit elfe se blottit plus fort aux creux des bras de son père qui lui sourit et se dirigea en direction du lit.

Thranduil s'allongea et Legolas vint se pelotonner sur sa poitrine. Le roi sourit et l'enserra dans ses bras tout en lui demandant.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire avant le dîner ?

\- Tu peux me raconter des histoires sur _nana_ _[3]_?

Thranduil frémit. Parler d'Idelwën lui déchirait le cœur en deux à chaque fois, mais ce soir, il allait devoir faire une exception et il murmura du bout des lèvres tout en se jurant qu'à partir de ce jour, il irait chaque soir chercher lui-même son petit _elfing_ à la fin des cours de Galion.

\- Eh bien… Elle était si belle que même le soleil rougissait en croisant son regard…

* * *

[1] A peu prés 4 ans pour un humain.

[2] Mon fils.

[3] maman


	10. Quelques notes fredonnées

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Série de textes basés sur des idées nées lors de séance de drabbles ou des fan art croisés sur la toile qui va s'attacher à des moments de vie de Thranduil et Legolas quand celui-ci était enfant.**

 **Je garde comme base les livres et les films donc cette série sera en dehors des mes autres textes qui forment un corpus à part entière.**

 **Je considère donc dans cette série que la mère de Legolas est morte quand il était bébé. Voilà donc quelques instants de la vie d'un père élevant seul son fils unique.**

 **Les textes ne vont pas suivre un déroulement chronologique mais seront proposés au fil de mes idées. Je ne sais donc absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres ni à quelle fréquence je vais continuer la publication mais tous les textes contenus ici seront des OS.**

 **Dans ce chapitre : Thranduil est surpris de voir Legolas aussi fatigué.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Berceuse"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Quelques notes fredonnées_**

Thranduil avait une journée bien remplie. Les dernières attaques des orcs contre l'enclave elfique avaient été sournoises et violentes. Les partenaires commerciaux des elfes, à commencé par les humains de Dale, étaient de plus en plus effrayés par l'aspect sombre et effrayant de la forêt. Pour les assurer de leur protection lorsqu'ils emprunteraient la grande route des elfes, Thranduil les avaient invités et il partageait un repas copieux avec leurs représentants.

Pour bien affirmer que leurs relations étaient importantes à ses yeux, il avait demandé à son fils de les rejoindre pour le repas. Legolas avait huit ans, mais comme tous les elfes, son raisonnement et son développement intellectuel était quatre fois plus développer. Le jeune _elfing_ comprenait donc bien évidement ce qui l'entourait et il savait l'importance de ce repas pour son père, les elfes dépendant pour certaines choses totalement des humains de la région.

Toutefois, il arriva au repas en traînant les pieds, picora un peu et quitta la table sans à peine avoir dit trois mots. Intrigué, puis inquiet par son attitude, Thranduil eut touts les peines du monde à se remettre à sa conversation. Cela lui prit de longues minutes pour être opérationnel et reprendre la négociation.

Les discussions occupèrent le Roi tout l'après-midi et il fit bonne figure, même si son cœur de père ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour son petit elfe dont il avait aussi noté la pâleur de la peau et les cernes.

A peine les derniers représentants humains eurent tournés les talons que le Roi des elfes sylvains se précipita à ses appartements. Inquiet, il entra dans la chambre de son fils, le trouvant attablé à son bureau en train de lire sagement. Thranduil fronça les sourcils et vint plaquer sa main contre son front. Adulte, un elfe n'était jamais malade, mais dans l'enfance c'était différent. Il existait des maladies contre lesquelles ils étaient mal immunisés et il fallait les traiter rapidement pour ne pas qu'elles s'aggravent. Par chance, le front de son enfant n'était pas chaud, mais il lui demanda pour vérifier.

\- Tu ne te sens pas malade ?

\- Non _ada_.

\- Bon, et bien, dit Thranduil en refermant le livre, je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et…

\- Non ! Hurla Legolas en se reculant d'un bond. Je ne veux plus jamais dormir.

\- Plus jamais dormir ? répéta son père, incrédule.

Voilà une bien étrange chose, les enfants avaient besoin de longues heures de sommeil, tant que le développement n'était pas fini.

\- Legolas Vertefeuille, tu auras dans quelques années de multiples raisons de ne plus dormir du tout, mais pour le moment, tu vas aller te coucher.

\- Non ! Jamais !

Il tremblait comme une feuille et le peu de couleur de ses joues avait fini par disparaître totalement. Thranduil fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça le problème… L'air apathique, les cernes… Il ne voulait plus dormir ?

Un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'il se rapprocha de son fils.

\- Legolas. Explique-moi…

\- Je ne veux plus dormir ! C'est tout !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda son père en se rapprochant, l'empoignant par un bras pour l'agripper et le soulever dans ses bras

\- Parce que je vois les monstres ! Gémit le petit elfe en plaquant son visage contre l'épaule de son père.

\- Des monstres ?

\- Oui ces orcs avec leur gueules déformés, leurs cris, je les vois dés que je ferme les yeux. Ils veulent me tuer. Ils se cachent dans la nuit pour ça !

Thranduil se pinça les lèvres. Le mal-être de son fils était de sa faute. Lors de la dernière balade en forêt qu'ils avaient faite ensemble deux jours plus tôt, il y avait eu une embuscade d'orcs. Oh, ils n'étaient que trois et le Roi ne s'étaient pas laissé impressionner, mais le petit elfing n'était pas encore un guerrier. Se retrouver face à la mort l'avait marqué et Thranduil n'avait pas pris le temps de lui en parler.

\- D'accord… Mais tu sais, les orcs ne peuvent pas t'atteindre dans ta chambre et ils sont loin.

\- Vous me le promettez _adar_ ?

\- Oui, ma petite feuille, je te le promets.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ils reviennent toutes les nuits ?

\- C'es ton esprit, mais tu vas voir, j'ai une méthode pour les chasser.

Doucement, Thranduil se dirigea vers le lit et déshabilla son fils. Legolas se laissa faire, profitant de ce moment avec son père. C'était important pour lui, parce qu'ils étaient rares. Une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé, Thranduil le débarbouilla et lui enfila sa tenue de nuit, puis il fit mine de l'allonger dans son lit. Legolas laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et manqua de fuir, mais le Roi le rattrapa.

\- Allons, tu as besoin de dormir.

\- Non !

\- Legolas Vertefeuille, si tu me laissais parler avant de protester ?

\- Pardon _ada_ …

\- Tous les jeunes elfes ont besoin de sommeil, dit le Roi en allongeant son fils.

Il le borda, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Legolas comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et ne dit rien quand son père passa un bras sous sa nuque pour le ramener contre sa poitrine. Mieux, il se blottit contre lui, profitant du câlin. Thranduil sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu vois, tu fais ces affreux cauchemars parce que tu laisses ces terribles images rentrer dans sa tête. Heureusement, je sais quoi faire pour qu'elles disparaissent.

\- Ah ? Lâcha Legolas, étonné.

Son père hocha la tête, mais, pour seule réponse, il se mit à fredonner une berceuse tout en le serrant contre lui. La voix était douce, pure, apaisante et Legolas se sentit mieux. Chaque mot était mélodieux, rempli d'amour et d'aventure. Charmé par sa voix mélodieuse, Legolas finit de se blottir dans le bras de son père. Un père qui paraissait de plus en plus ému de chatonner cette petite berceuse et dont le sanglot fit sursauter son fils.

\- Ça ne va pas _ada_ ?

\- Non, c'est juste que cette berceuse me fait penser à ta grand-mère. Elle me la chantait si souvent.

Le petit elfe détailla son père d'un air sérieux et lui demanda avec toute son innocence d'enfant.

\- Est-ce que grand-mère est dans le même royaume que maman ?

Thranduil frémit. Elle était naïve cette question, mais tellement bouleversante.

\- Oui, je suis sûr qu'elles sont ensembles.

\- Alors dans ce cas chante, si ça se trouve, elles entendront.

Thranduil rit doucement, mais reprit la berceuse pendant que Legolas s'endormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

Les cauchemars ne revinrent plus cette nuit là, laissant le petit elfing dormir enfin… Même Thranduil finit par s'endormir, terrassé par les émotions déclenchées en lui par la berceuse…

C'était tranquille et paisible…

Une nuit parfaite…


End file.
